<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sabtu bersama Kak Rintatou by elusifraksi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929203">Sabtu bersama Kak Rintatou</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elusifraksi/pseuds/elusifraksi'>elusifraksi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childs - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, No Incest, Other, Saturday - Freeform, daily life, mentioned kita shinsuke/sakusa kiyoomi, mentioned sakusa kiyoomi, twin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:07:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elusifraksi/pseuds/elusifraksi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sumpah, Rintarou hanya ingin hari Sabtunya tenang tanpa gangguan dari siapapun. Bahkan jika si kembar tak berulah.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke &amp; Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sabtu bersama Kak Rintatou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Namanya Suna Rintarou. Umur 16 tahun. Kelas 2 di SMA Inarizaki. Anggota tim voli laki-laki. Namun ia lebih suka memandangi anak-anak futsal bermain menguasai lapangan tengah di sekolah. Pemain bola sepak yang dikaguminya sepanjang masa ialah Kapten Tsubasa. Lemah di pelajaran kewarganegaraan, oh ya, dia blasteran Jepang-Korea, ngomong-ngomong. Masih belum berusia 22, makanya ia tetap berleha-leha dalam kewarganegaraan. Jepang dan Korea bermasalah, yang dilakukannya adalah streaming MV girlgroup favoritnya, atau menonton ulang anime yang sudah lama dirilis, tak lupa berceletuk, “Seenggaknya mereka enggak sampai cerai, deh.”</p><p> </p><p>Selain kesulitan dalam persoalan mencari tambatan hati, Rintarou juga punya satu masalah hidup: dia tidak bisa merawat bocah-bocah SD yang menjadi tetangganya beberapa bulan lalu, yang kalau sang kakak pergi bekerja, mereka akan dititipkan ke rumahnya.</p><p> </p><p>Ya, dia tidak masalah, sebenarnya. Toh anak-anak itu juga tak banyak tingkah. Tidak mengganggu ia menjalankan tugasnya sebagai k-popers sejati pula, malah si kembar ikut berpartisipasi dalam menaikkan jumlah viewers MV yang baru dirilis beberapa jam lalu.</p><p> </p><p>Oh ya, mereka adalah anak kembar. Namanya Miya Atsumu dan Miya Osamu. Usia mereka sekitar—entahlah, yang pasti keduanya merupakan anak kelas 2 SD.</p><p> </p><p>Awalnya Rintarou tidak bisa membedakan si kembar. Rambutnya sama, walau poninya berbeda arah, ia tetap akan tertukar. Tapi karena saking seringnya ia mendapat titipan untuk menampung dua anak itu, Rintarou kini mengerti satu hal: Atsumu lebih sering tersenyum, dan Rintarou berbohong kalau bilang senyumnya itu begitu manis. Wow, tidak, senyum itu adalah senyuman yang sarat akan remehan dan mengundang telapak tangannya untuk memberikan tamparan keras di bibirnya. Sedangkan Osamu tidak begitu sering menarik sudut bibirnya. Ia anak yang kalem tapi jangan harap akan selalu seperti itu jika ia tahu kembarannya mencuri onigiri kesukannya.</p><p> </p><p>Dan di hari Sabtu ini, hari di mana ia seharusnya masih berbaring di kasurnya sambil bermain PES, harus ditunda lantaran ia menerima si kembar di rumahnya.</p><p> </p><p>Rintarou pening. Oh, Miya Shinsuke, Miya Shinsuke, tidak bisakah Anda membawa kedua anak itu ke manapun Anda pergi di hari ini? Sumpah, Rintarou hanya ingin hari Sabtunya tidak terganggu oleh siapapun, bahkan jika si kembar tak berulah sekalipun. Tetap. Tidak. Mau.</p><p> </p><p>Lagipula dia dapat apa, sih, dari merawat dua bocah ini? Uang? Emas batangan? Cincin perak? Berlian? Tidak ada, ‘kan? Ya, sebetulnya tak apa ia dititipkan seperti ini asalkan nanti kakak si kembar mau saja menjadi pujaan hatinya. Maaf, Atsumu dan Osamu, ia sudah terlalu depresi memikirkan masa SMA-nya tak pernah mengenal kisah cinta.</p><p> </p><p>“Bisakah, Suna?” Itu suara Shinsuke yang masih berdiri di teras rumahnya, di masing-masing sisinya sudah ada dua anak yang bermain dengan jemari sang kakak.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm, bukannya menolak, Kak. Hanya saja ... apa tidak sebaiknya Kakak titipkan ke tetangga lain yang lebih berpengalaman?” Nah, kenapa tidak dititipkan ke tetangga lain saja? Kenapa ia yang harus terpilih? Kenapa padanya Shinsuke harus menitipkan kedua adiknya? Kenapa di saat ada orang lain yang lebih berpengalaman, harus ia yang dipilih? Jika yang lain bisa, kenapa harus Rintarou?</p><p> </p><p>“Masalahnya mereka sudah berkeluarga dan memiliki anak-anak juga, Rintarou.” Shinsuke melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, melihat kedua adiknya yang masih memainkan jemarinya.</p><p> </p><p>“Bolehkah?” Shinsuke terlihat memelas. Oh, ya Tuhan, Rintarou paling lemah dengan seseorang yang mengeluarkan nada lemah seperti itu, apalagi jika dia adalah seorang lelaki berperawakan kecil dan manis seperti Shinsuke. Jiwa gentleman Rintarou tercolek.</p><p> </p><p>Rintarou mengangguk. “Oke.”</p><p> </p><p>Lelaki bersurai terang itu menampilkan senyumnya. Ia berjongkok. “Nah, Tsumu, Samu, Kak Rintarou akan menemani kalian sampai Kakak pulang nanti. Bilang apa sama Kakak Rintarou?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kak Rintarou juleeeek!”</p><p> </p><p>Satu alis Rintarou berkedut. Sialan, belum ada lima menit di sini sudah mengatai jelek, kompak pula, kelihatan sekali sudah niat dari rumah.</p><p> </p><p>Shinsuke tertawa kecil. Tidak sadar jika ucapan kedua adiknya menyentil batin Rintarou. Cih, untung kamu orang yang baik, Shinsuke.</p><p> </p><p>“Lihat, Rintarou. Sepertinya mereka menyukaimu.”</p><p> </p><p>Suka kepalamu.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, aku harus segera pergi. Kalau ada apa-apa telepon saja, ya.”</p><p> </p><p>Rintarou menggaruk tengkuknya. “Maksud dari ‘kalau ada apa-apa telepon saja, ya’ itu apa kalau boleh tahu, Kak Shinsuke?”</p><p> </p><p>Perlu diketahui bahwa Rintarou adalah orang yang pikirannya mudah diracuni sesuatu. Ia gampang sekali mencurigai orang, dan kadang membuahkan fitnah yang ujung-ujungnya selalu ia pendam sendiri, takut dosa, katanya.</p><p> </p><p>“Yah, kamu tahu, lah. Anak kecil biasanya rewel atau apa.”</p><p> </p><p>Rintarou menghela napas lega. “Oke, Kak. Selamat bertugas.”</p><p> </p><p>“Terimakasih, Rintarou.” Shinsuke membungkuk. Sebelum pergi, ia mengelus pucuk kepala si kembar. Rintarou memperhatikan dengan seksama. Wah, bagaimana rasanya dielus seperti itu? Apa tangannya lembut? Mendadak Rintarou ingin menjadi adik kecil Shinsuke. Sepertinya sangat disayang walaupun kelakuanmu sudah hampir menyerupai iblis.</p><p> </p><p>Setelah Shinsuke pergi, ia mengalihkan matanya pada si kembar. “Nah, Atsumu, Osamu—”</p><p> </p><p>Oke. Ke mana sekarang mereka pergi? Sudahkah masuk ke dalam?</p><p> </p><p>Rintarou melangkah memasuki rumahnya, ia berjalan ke arah kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Sampai di sana, yang dilihatnya kini adalah: kasurnya mendadak menjadi pulau kapuk, bantalnya kempis, serius, kurus kering seperti kekurangan gizi. Ya Tuhan, ini belum berganti jam, tapi Rintarou sudah merasa ingin melempar bocah-bocah itu ke bulan.</p><p> </p><p>Napasnya tak beraturan. Ia kesal. Oke, tenang, Rintarou, ingat apa kata Shinsuke tadi? Kalau ada apa-apa telepon saja, ya. Dan artinya apa itu? Ya, benar. Rintarou harus benar-benar melempar keduanya ke bulan saat matanya kini menangkap pemandangan yang dianggapnya bencana.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu. Dengan kakinya. Menginjak laptopnya. Yang masih menyala. Dan sekarang terbelah menjadi dua bagian.</p><p> </p><p>Berengsek. Kembar berengsek. Kenapa tidak kalian berdua saja yang menggantikan tugas Shinsuke di kantor, lalu biarkan Shinsuke yang berada di sini, ia akan merawatnya dengan sepenuh hati, Rintarou janji. Iya, janji, kalau hal itu benar-benar bisa terjadi.</p><p> </p><p>“Atsumu,” geramnya. Matanya gelap akan amarah. Ia sedang bermain tekken, tadi. Oke, maaf, lupakan permainan, yang lebih menyakitkan adalah mengingat semua tugas-tugasnya mulai dari slide powerpoint sampai laporan penelitian berada di sana. Di dalam laptop itu. Tidak ada back-up atau copy-an di flashdisk. File-file tersebut hanya ada satu di dunia. Rintarou bersumpah ia tidak asal mencomot dari website orang lain.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu tak mendengar, sepertinya. “Hei, Tsumu, Kak Rintarou manggil kamu.” Osamu mencolek pundak saudaranya.</p><p> </p><p>“Apa, sih? Apaan manggil-manggil? Mau duel?”</p><p> </p><p>Rintarou meraung dalam hati. Lihat siapa yang bicara, mengajaknya duel. “Duel apa? Kuslepet kepalamu pakai stik PES, mau?”</p><p> </p><p>Melihat orang dewasa di depannya menampakkan raut wajah serius, Atsumu mundur beberapa langkah sampai menabrak Osamu. Ia takut, sepertinya. Dalam hati, Rintarou tertawa keji.</p><p> </p><p>“Kamu mau tahu seberapa penting laptop itu?” Atsumu melirik ke bawah. Oh, astaga, ia tak sadar telah membuat barang berharga milik Rintarou terbelah menjadi dua, kalau dilihat-lihat seperti selat gibraltar.</p><p> </p><p>“Kak Rin ....” Atsumu bergumam, ia memandangi Osamu, meminta bantuan pada kembarannya.</p><p> </p><p>“Maap, Tsumu, aku enggak bisa bantu.“</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu menjerit-jerti dalam hati. Di mana letak solidaritasnya sebagai kembaran? Apa Osamu telah berkhianat padanya? Oh, ia butuh Shinsuke sekarang juga.</p><p> </p><p>“Kak Rin ....” Ia memelas. Maaf saja, Atsumu, kamu tidak lihai melakukannya seperti kakakmu.</p><p> </p><p>“Kamu harus menggantinya dengan sesuatu,” ucap Rintarou. Ia mendekati Atsumu, berjongkok di depannya. Senang rasanya melihat bocah menyebalkan itu menampilkan raut wajah tersiksa.</p><p> </p><p>“Dengan apa?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sesuatu yang juga berharga untukmu.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu terlihat berpikir. Osamu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Atsumu tiba-tiba. Lalu wajah keduanya sama-sama cerah setelah Osamu menjauhkan wajahnya.</p><p> </p><p>“Yang berharga ... Kak Shinsuke?”</p><p> </p><p>Rintarou tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Apa tadi katanya? Mereka barusan menjual nama kakaknya?</p><p> </p><p>“Kenapa Kak Shinsuke?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kita berikan Kak Shinsuke untuk Kakak sebagai gantinya.”</p><p> </p><p>Maksudnya apa, sih? Ini Rintarou diperbolehkan memepet Shinsuke? Kalau iya, ya tidak apa-apa. Artinya sudah dapat lampu hijau dari adik-adiknya. Karena biasanya kata kebanyakan orang, saat kau ingin mendapatkan hati kakaknya, kau harus mengambil hati saudaranya.</p><p> </p><p>“Beneran, nih? Kalian enggak akan menyesal?” Si kembar menggeleng. “Oke, bagus. Jangan marah nanti kalau tiba-tiba Kak Shinsuke sering main denganku, ya.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu dan Osamu saling melempar pandang. Rintarou dengan segala pikiran negatifnya menebak-nebak, apa mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang keji untuk mengganggu rencananya?</p><p> </p><p>“Baiklaaaah.” Akhirnya Atsumu memutus final.</p><p> </p><p>Tak apa. Ketika Shinsuke tahu laptop-nya dirusak salah satu adik jahanamnya, ia akan menggantinya, kok. Rintarou cukup tahu ia adalah orang yang bertanggungjawab.</p><p> </p><p>Tapi setelah keesokan harinya ia diberkati kabar bahwa Shinsuke akan mengganti laptop-nya, ia juga harus menerima fakta bahwa ternyata lelaki itu sudah memiliki tautan hati.</p><p> </p><p>Mungkin Rintarou memang ditakdirkan tidak memiliki kisah cinta di masa SMA-nya.</p><p> </p><p>Jadi sampai lulus nanti ia bersedia merawat si kembar dengan sepenuh hati. Akan ia sayang keduanya sebagaimana ia menyayangi anak-anaknya kelak.</p><p> </p><p>Rintarou harus berhasil menikung pacar Shinsuke, membuat kakak si kembar jahanam itu berpaling padanya.</p><p> </p><p>Tapi niatnya kembali urung saat ia mengetahui bahwa saingannya adalah Sakusa Kiyoomi, anak kelas 2 dari SMA Itachiyama yang menjadi sekolah unggulan. Juara nasional olimpiade matematika. Ketua klub karate di sekolahnya. Juara 1 paralel seangkatan. Dan yang lebih pahit adalah jika saat menggombal, Sakusa Kiyoomi akan menggunakan rumus-rumus aljabar, atau fungsi turunan, atau limit, entahlah, Rintarou tidak begitu mengerti. Ia merasa cukup pintar di pelajaran seni budaya dan mengetahui bahwa ‘26 kan aku di 77-mu’ lumayan bisa menggaet hati seseorang.</p><p> </p><p>“Hidupku dipenuhi Atsumu dan Osamu saja apa, ya?” Ia bergumam sambil mengelus surai gelap milik Osamu yang terlelap bersama Atsumu di kasurnya.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya Tuhan ... oke.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>based on my neighbor’s story on his saturday :DDDD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>